Rotex
Rotex, which was located in the Manchi Sector in the Mid Rim Territories, was a temperate world that was home to a militaristic race of Humans. Description System Overview Ratar was an orange star. The first planet, Yaush, was an inhospitable searing rock of no commercial value. Rotex was a temperate world that was dominated by grasslands which are broken up by rolling hills, a few river systems and two small oceans. The majority of the population lived in the mega-cities surrounding the four Imperial-class starports, while the rest lived in small towns and ranching villages. Uanaray, the third planet, was a brilliant pink gas giant that was visible in the Rotex night sky. Uanaray was home to the Ratar ship building yards and most of its moons had several mining sites that provided some of the raw materials needed for the ship yards. The Centras Belt, a light density asteroid belt, was next to orbit Ratar. The forth planet, Milzinas, was a blue/violet gas giant that also had several moons being mined by Ratar Ship Yards. The last planet, Susald, was barren rock with a light frosting of frozen water and methane crystals. Planet Overview Rotex was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and fertile topsoil. Around 45% of the planet was covered by surface water. With little to no tectonic activity the land masses were dominated by flat plains with rolling hills, thick forests, lush farmland, and sandy beaches. Rotex had a temperate climate with warm, comfortable temperatures year round. Major weather disturbances were rare, although the planet did experience enough rainfall to sustain its lush farmland. Fauna Non-sentient life indigenous to Rotex included: *Ratarian Hawk *Trotton Non-sentient life transplanted to Rotex include: *Draven Strider History Pre-Republic The Human colonists that would become known as the Rotronians were aboard one of the first pre-hyperdrive Corellian colony ships. The sleeper ship's navigational system malfunctioned and took the vessel off course which caused it to past too close to a planetary gravity well. When the vessel crashed most of its systems were destroyed, but all of the colonists survived although many were injured. With few droids and industrial equipment surviving the crash, the colonists struggled to regain their former tech level. In their quest to survive on their new home, the colonists began to quarrel amongst themselves and ultimately started dividing in to clans that battled each other for power and resources. Old Republic Rise of the Empire Rebellion Era Around 1 ABY, Imperial forces including the 143rd Legion raided and assaulted the Nyystrom Institute. Elements of RoSec retaliated against the Imperials forces because they could not understand why or tolerate a massive attack on a scientific intitute. The skirmish quickly erupted into a full scale battle that lasted under a standard day. With the aid of the [[ISD Huntress|ISD Huntress]], the Imperials brutally conquered the Rotronians including the destruction of a Valor-class Cruiser which crashed into the ancient city of Val-d'Or. Martial law was in effect over the entire planet. Captain Flynn and the ISD Watchguard were permanently assigned to the Rotex system to enforce Imperial trade and travel restrictions. To the chagrin of Moff Newsted, the High Inquisitor in charge of the battle promoted Captain Tomas Dosson to Military Governor of Rotex. Under Imperial Martial Law Senator General Rossini was forced to step down from his office. He and his family were kept under house arrest. The Rotronian Security Forces were disbanded, including the training conducted at the school level, and the various members were imprisoned on Rura Penthe, fled the system hoping to join the Rebellion or quietly lived their lives among the conquered. Beings wishing to travel to Rotex were strongly advised to obtain a Rotex Travel Waiver before going to the system. The permit could have been obtained from any Imperial Navy office within the sector. The permit costed 100 credits. To get a permit, a ship's captain needed to provide a complete list of cargo, ships weaponry, crew members and passengers, destination port, business to be conducted on Rotex, customer's names on Rotex, and projected arrival time. A new permit was required for each trip to Rotex. The following laws were in effect for the duration of the occupation: *Curfew extends from sundown to sunrise. All citizens must be in their residence or acquire an appropriate permit from a local Imperial Office of Occupation and Law. Violation is punishable by imprisonment. *Treason in word or deed is punishable by imprisonment. *Food will be rationed as indicated in earlier proclamations. Hoarding food is punishable by imprisonment. *Participating in illegal or unauthorized trade is punishable by death. *Tresspassing on Imperial installations is punishable by death. *All citizens must have their ID card with them at all times. All visistors must have their ID card displayed at all times. Failure to do so is punishable by imprisonment. *Hindering Imperial forces is punishable by imprisonment or death, depending upon the severity of the offense. *Vessels which land or take off without permission will be captured and impounded, Surviving crew members will be imprisoned. *Possession of a weapon is punishable by imprisonment. Members of the Imperial armed forces have final discretion in determining what constitutes a weapon. *Sheltering subversives is punishable by death. *Membership is a subversive group and/or participating in subversive activities is punishable by death, and the death of all family members. *Citizens are required to report any subversive activity to the local security office. Accurate reports will be awarded with extra food and privileges. Failure to report such activity is regarded as willful tolerance of treason and is punishable by death. The New Republic Inhabitants Citizens Rotronians were a very loyal people, especially to their families and their clans. They believed actions spoke louder than words. As a whole, Rotronians tended to be stubborn and isolationists. Government Before the Clan Unification, each of the clans had their own ruling body. Some had individual leaders while others had a council of leaders. When the clans came together, they deliberated and created the Council of Nine. The Council is made up of four military senators and four civilian senators plus a Senator General. Historically the Senator General has been from the military but he or she may be civilian or military. The Senator General presides over the Council, uses his or her vote to break deadlock decisions and is the “face and voice” of Rotex. Military and Law Enforcement Due to the early clan wars and then the Drak conflict, the Rotronians were a militaristic society with young Rotronians receiving military training as part of their schooling. Many would continue to serve in the Rotronian Security Force, known as RSF or RoSec. Rotronian Viper pilots could be distinguished by the dark brown trotton-hide jackets they wore. There was no distinction between army and navy or even local law enforcement, a member of RoSec had a role to fill during their one-year tour and could stay in that role or put in for a new one on their next tour of duty. Minimum age to join RoSec was 16, but as long as the individual could pass the physical tests there was no maximum age. Locations Nyystrom Institute The Nyystrom Institute was a private research organization that was created and came into prominence during the years leading up to the Battle of Yavin. The Nyystrom Institute had two complete facilities, located on Rotex and Torellia. The Torellia facility had been seen focusing on research and projects focusing on artificial intelligence. The Rotex facilities appeared to be focused on astrophysics. In 1 ABY, the Institute was raided and destroyed by Imperial forces. Ruins of Val-d'Or The ancient city of Val-d'Or was devastated in a battle during the Galactic Civil War when a Valor-class cruiser crashed into the city killing millions. The site became a radiation hot zone lasting years but was used as an advantage for smuggling and rebel activity. :Game Notes: The first year after the crash, the area had a +2D to sensors and communications difficulties and characters suffer 5D damage per round if exposed to the radiation. Second year, the area had a +1D+2 to sensors and communications difficulties and characters suffer 3D damage per round if exposed to the radiation. Third year, the area had a +1D to sensors and communications difficulties and characters suffer 2D damage per round if exposed to the radiation. Fourth year, the area had a +2 to sensors and communications difficulties and characters suffer 1D damage per round if exposed to the radiation. Fifth year, the area would be considered a "clean" zone, although a breath mask would be suggested. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Plains Temperature: Temperate (23°-84°F) Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Plain, urban Length of Day: 30 standard hours Length of Year: 237 local days Sapient Species: Rotronians (N), various Starport: 4 Imperial-class (Avalon, Rotex, Modesto, Val-d'Or which is destroyed during occupation), 2 space docks (Esk, Osk) Population: 6.2 billion (5.93 billion after occupation) Planet Function: Homeworld, manufacturing, trade Government: Military/civilian council (Imperial Governor during occupation) Tech Level: Space Major Exports: High tech, starship components Major Imports: Foodstuffs, raw materials Docking Fee: 90 (150 during occupation) Restock Fee: 12 (35 during occupation) Orbital Bodies: Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Manchi Sector